April Hugs
by maregnbue
Summary: Elsa finds it easy to trust Anna, even on April Fools. One-shot.


Elsa fought to stay awake. She couldn't lose this moment with Anna, however she had no control over her heavy eye lids. She had her head resting on Anna's lap, the rest of her body curled under a blanket. Warmth radiated from her sister and she was all but melting.

Anna was content as she brushed the side of Elsa's soft cheek with her thumb. Previously, she'd been reading when her sister had entered the room. There was something always welcoming about Elsa knocking on her door. When Anna saw Elsa's state, her heart clenched at the sight of dark circles under her eyes. So, she'd invited her sister for a cuddle session, and Elsa had happily obliged.

"You can go to sleep, you know," Anna whispered.

Elsa mumbled something. "...love you."

"I love you too."

Anna closed her book and tossed it. She winced when it completely missed the table and struck the floor. Elsa flinched. She was about to retrieve the book, but stopped. Disregarding her decision, she cuddled closer to Elsa and apologetically kissed her forehead.

Elsa's eyes briefly fluttered open in response. Her smile grew wider and she nuzzled Anna's side. "I'm sorry you have to deal with me like this."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know I just...sometimes I feel like a burden."

Anna scoffed. "A burden? No, you're a priority. My first one."

"First?" Elsa lazily twirled a strand of Anna's hair.

"Yes." Anna squeezed her sister's hand. "You'll always come before everything else."

Elsa sighed heavenly into Anna's lap. Her sister was just so warm and inviting; she didn't want to leave her side. She'd never make that mistake again of shutting her out. The fact that Anna still loved her, after all those years, was quite overwhelming. She'd never take this for granted. Cuddling. Hugs and kisses. Anna. The source of it all. Her sunshine. The soft smile never faded from her lips as she slipped off to sleep.

"Elsie."

A gentle voice whispered in the back of her mind. Truthfully, she couldn't point out where it was coming from. As her senses came to her, Elsa was face to face with a sweet expression.

"Anna?"

"Good morning."

Elsa drowsily lifted her head. "Morning?" She almost hummed when warm fingers brushed her strands of hair back, putting it back in place.

"You fell asleep on my lap last night," Anna smoothed her hand over Elsa's back. "I couldn't wake you. I mean I could've, but you just looked so peaceful and quite adorable. I didn't have the heart." She giggled.

Elsa smiled and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Sunlight was pouring into the room, igniting Anna's ginger hair. It made her appear angelic. "Did you sleep okay? I'm sorry if I was a bother."

"No, no, no," Anna shook her head, hair bouncing on her shoulders. Light air flew in Elsa's face, the scent welcoming her. Anna always smelled like summer. "You're not a bother. I slept fine." She kissed her sister's forehead, earning a giggle from Elsa.

"That's good."

A growl rumbled between them and the sisters both laughed. "I think breakfast is in order. What do you say, sis?"

Elsa sat up from Anna's lap and nodded eagerly. "That sounds like a good idea."

Giggling, Anna grabbed her sister's hand, but Elsa gently stopped her. "Elsa? What is it?"

Elsa smiled shyly. "Hug?"

Anna's smile widened. She brought her sister in her arms and hugged her tight. "Honestly, I didn't know you liked cuddling."

"Me neither. Do you think we can do this every morning?" Elsa rested her chin on her sister's shoulder.

"Hugs?"

"Uh huh. But not just any kind of hugs. Warm ones."

"Of course," Anna giggled. "I'm always up for warm hugs."

Hand in hand, the sisters ventured to the dining hall. Anna talked nonstop. Words spilled from her mouth and into Elsa's ears. That voice. She had longed to hear her voice.

As Gerda handed the royals their breakfast, she said to Anna, "No pranks today, Princess?"

Anna giggled. "I like to hatch my pranks when someone least expects it."

"Well, today is April Fools," the woman chuckled. "I thought you'd already prank one of the servants."

"Wait. That's today?"

"Indeed it is."

Anna's mouth fell open. "I can't believe I forgot! It's one of my favorite holidays. Is it even a holiday?" She turned to her sister, who shrugged. She shrugged as well. "Either way, I'm going to get someone so good it'll knock their socks off."

Elsa swallowed. She hoped Anna wouldn't knock her socks off. Personally, she despised pranks. Hated them, actually. When she was little, she and Anna used to prank their parents and the castle staff. It was such a joy seeing their reactions. Not until years later did Elsa realize how unkind and humiliating some pranks could be. She remembered one time, she and Anna had jumped from behind a wall and shrieked. It scared Gerda so badly it scared them. Neither girl had expected the reaction. Even though it happened years ago, Elsa still felt bad about it. From the time she and Anna were separated, she swore to never prank anyone again. Besides, her powers could already cause damage. What more was she capable of to hurt someone? Whether it was physically or mentally.

"Are you okay?"

Elsa glanced at Anna. She was almost finished eating. "I'm okay."

"But you didn't touch your food," Anna gently squeezed her hand. "I thought something was wrong."

Elsa shook her head. "I'm alright. Really." She couldn't lie to Anna. However she bit her lip to keep the truth inside.

Anna smiled. She smiled back.

Seated in her study, Elsa nervously fiddled her thumbs. At any moment, her heart would burst from her chest. She's never felt so nervous around her sister, only on April Fools. Elsa hoped Anna didn't have any pranks in mind. But what did Elsa know about Anna? Her sister was unpredictable. One day, she could just stop hugging Elsa and kissing her forehead. God forbid she shuts her out and doesn't speak to her.

Elsa shook her head, urging herself not to worry so much. This was Anna. She was the same Anna since the great thaw. Since she and Elsa were children. Only, Elsa had forgotten what the sun was like. How it was warm and inviting. Dangerous, but in a protective way. Was that really...Anna? It was hard to believe, knowing the sun still shone. Knowing Anna still loved her.

A knock interrupted Elsa's thoughts. "Hey, Elsa. Can I come in? I have to tell you something!"

Those words increased her heartbeat. So much so, Elsa's body was trembling and ice was coating her fingers. More knocks, desperate ones, sounded on the wooden door again. "Elsa? I'm coming in, okay?"

Elsa dove under her desk as the door swung open. Her heart was now racing to the max, chills running up and down her arms, breath short and choppy. She was still shaking. Her hands were now frozen together in her own ice, trembling against her chest. Scared of her precious sunny sister. How pathetic.

She squeezed her eyes shut as soft footsteps rounded to her left. Elsa opened her eyes, staring at a concerned Anna. Anna stared back in shock, taking note of the frost sparkling at Elsa's feet and on the desk. She carefully knelt down where her sister sat. "Sis? What's the matter?"

Elsa flinched as Anna extended a hand. "Please, d-don't touch me."

"You were fine this morning," Anna whispered, lower lip trembling with worry. "Can I sit next to you? Is that alright?"

Elsa nodded as tears of shame and embarrassment filled her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. This was all very new and foreign, opening up and being vulnerable in front of Anna. Plus, she was hiding from the person she loved most. And that person only wanted to help. Elsa willed herself not to cry as Anna extended her hand again. It was such a habit now. She gave her a look of consent, and Anna's warm hands held her frozen ones. Elsa watched in awe as the ice immediately began thawing.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" Anna asked softly.

"No, nothing happened I just..." Elsa shuddered. "Anna, I...do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Can I tell you something?"

Anna smiled and confidently scooted closer to her sister. "You can tell me anything."

There was a long pause before Elsa spoke. "Truthfully I...I hate April fools and pranks in general. I'm scared that you're going to pretend to hate me, stop giving me hugs or stop loving me."

At that moment she lost her battle and the dam inside her broke. She fell to pieces as Anna tightly embraced her. A warm hand brushed her wisps of hair. "Elsa. Oh, Elsa." The princess whimpered against her sister's head, heartbroken by the confession. She continued to rock Elsa in her arms, humming quietly. Eventually, her sobs ceased and now she only sniffled against Anna's shoulder. Her sister was still warm. Perhaps warmer than this morning. It was such a reviving sensation, one she wasn't used to.

Anna peppered Elsa's head with kisses. She found her voice once the lump in her throat diminished. "Elsa, dear Elsa. Why would you ever think of such a thing?"

"I don't know. I guess I overthink a lot. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, sis. You're learning to trust. It's not an easy task."

Elsa sighed and rested her cheek against Anna's shoulder, ignoring the wet spot formed by her tears. "But I...I can trust you. I think. Right?"

"Right. And I could never hate you, Elsa. Or even pretend to. That's like the cruelest thing ever." Anna swallowed. "Also, I hope you didn't think I was really going to knock your socks off."

Elsa chuckled. "That would be funny wouldn't it?"

"It would. And see? April Fools jokes are supposed to be goofy. Like switching your pens with carrots. Not sending you into a panic attack." Anna added another kiss to her head. "I'm sorry I scared you so badly. Honestly, I didn't think you'd be so worried about it."

"It's just stupid trust issues. But I trust you. Completely," Elsa said.

Anna smiled. "I love you, Elsa."

Elsa knew her sun was powerful. It could quite literally melt her heart one day. She grinned at her sister. "I love you too."

The sisters hugged once again. Anna's body still radiated warmth. So much warmth, there was no more ice. Her hands were free and she was able to brush Anna's hair again.

"Oh, hey, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Hm? Oh! I just wanted to stop by and tell you a funny joke."

Elsa's eyebrow arched. "And what was the joke?"

Anna giggled. "What do you call a cow with no legs?"

"I don't know." Elsa shrugged.

"You have to guess."

"Um, legless?"

"No. Ground beef," Anna whispered.

Elsa burst out laughing and soon Anna followed. The sisters sat under the desk for the entirety of that afternoon, telling jokes and laughing.

Anna was and always will be Elsa's sunshine. She knew she could trust her with all of her being.


End file.
